


Strange Warmth & Loving Feeling

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Beers, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bottom Lamar, Bromance to Romance, Drinking, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stand, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Franklin, Touching, Warm, neck kisses, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These strange thoughts and feelings for him, that I felt as his warm body is on mine. What is this? Love?





	Strange Warmth & Loving Feeling

Franklin and Lamar were talking again. They've hang out more.

They're close as ever, like before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's dark out now, the night being a bit cold, tho it was warmer inside.

They are at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills. Both of them were having a few beers, alcohol together, slowly getting intoxicated.

Those two were in a room.

Lamar noticed that Franklin is drunk, he also was, although not fully.

Frank was walking over to him. He got closer to Lamar.

"Frank?"

Franklin didn't say anything, staying quiet.

Everything was silent. Until Franklin leaned in and kissed Lamar, on the lips.

Lamar's eyes widened then, he relaxed, slowly kissing him back.

Franklin puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. Lamar let out a moan as they entangled their tongues together. Their breaths were also mixing. They deepened it as they kept kissing, for awhile, it seemed.

After a minute, they pulled apart. Both of them were panting.

Franklin turned Lamar around, bending him down, over the table that was near them. He is still in a drunken state of mind.

He also pulls their pants and boxers down.

He stroked himself hard and then, he covered his dick in his saliva.

Lamar was in his thoughts until he felt that Franklin was close to him again.

Then, Frank pushed in Lamar. He's only halfway inside.

Lamar blushed, feeling Frank's erection inside him. It was pushing against his tight walls. He breathed heavily.

Franklin liked how warm Lamar is inside, it felt so good around his shaft.

He was thrusting now, in and out of him, medium paced.

Lamar pants with each thrust.

Franklin is holding onto Lamar's hips, during this. He reaches up, with both hands, into Lamar's shirt. He started touching Lamar's nipples, circling as he rubbed.

Lamar's eyes went wide again then, normal as he lets out another moan, liking it. He never knew how sensitive he was.

Frank slightly smirked at that.

Lamar covered his mouth after that moan.

Franklin moved his right hand off Lamar's nipple. He grabbed Lamar's wrist, pinning the other male's arm down. He did that because he wanted to hear Lamar's moans.

He heard it.

Lamar was moaning more now.

"Fuck~" he said, in a quiet voice, under his breath.

Franklin didn't mind that.

Lamar felt strange. His homie for many years, his best friend was fucking him. He slightly loved it. He has feelings for him but, kept it a secret.

Lamar's blush darkened. He was still blushing as he feels Franklin's breath against his neck. His grip tightens. "Ahh~ F-Franklin~"

"Lamar~" Franklin panted.

Lamar realized now, that Franklin knew it was him. He was liking being under Frank. He blushes again, at this thought.

Franklin kisses Lamar's neck. He leaves a slight dark mark, a hickey there.

He thrusted into Lamar's prostate as he went harder and deeper.

Lamar moans loudly now.

Franklin reached down, he grabbed Lamar's shaft. He started stroking it, up and down. In the same pace as his thrusts.

They were both very close.

In a few more seconds, they came at the same time.

Lamar cums on the ground.

Franklin came inside him. Lamar remembered in the last second, that Franklin wasn't wearing a condom. Not that Lamar cared much or really mind it. He feels Frank's bare dick deep in him.

Lamar closed his eyes, tightly shut as he felt Franklin fill him. His face was flustered as his body heated up.

He was slowly opening his eyes as Franklin leaned down and rested on Lamar's back.

Lamar wanted to say something in a sarcastic tone of voice but, didn't, staying quiet.

Franklin just smiled now as he was kissing Lamar's back.

Lamar stayed there, he was loving Franklin's warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Two hours later -_

Lamar had left Frank's house. He was at his own place now.

He had ate some chips that was in the refrigerator.

Then, he walks upstairs, into his bathroom.

He took off his clothes, dropping and leaving them on the ground.

Lamar was taking a shower now, letting the warm water fall down his body, on his skin. He touched his lower back as he thought about that night with Franklin. He was blushing again, at that thought. Tho he also had a slight smile.

After awhile, he gets out. He was drying off with a towel. He puts on his boxers.

He walked into his room then, he got in the bed.

Lamar was slowly closing his eyes again, resting under the warm blankets, falling asleep, peacefully. 

 


End file.
